international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Isabella and Sofia Zobat
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Isabella Zobat and Sofia Zobat Age:13 Sofia was born first, by 2 minutes Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Country ex; India, South Africa, Chile Bagley, MN, United States ((I don't live here.)) Birth date: Character date of birth October 16, 2000 Blood purity: Character blood status Pure-Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Nicole, Unknown, age 43 Father: Name, David Zobat, age 47 Siblings: N/A Other important figures: Aunt Emily - mother's side History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) Isabella and Sofia were born and raised in Bagley Minnesota. They lived on a small farm about five miles out from town. Sofia was a book and horse type girl, while Isabella was the type of girl to go and wrestle with the pigs in the mud. They went to Bagley Elelmentary and had two friends. They were also twins. Their names were Jack and Alex Major. They were muggles. Every summer for as long as they could remember, the girls went to live in Alexanderia with their Aunt Emily. The rest of the summer, they were home on the farm, horse back riding, fishing in a small creek, running through the pasture or hiding in the woods near the farm. Growing up, the girls knew nothing of their heratige. Nicole and David chose to keep magic out of the girls's lives until they were ready to know. At the age of 10,they were ready to know. Until then, they had shown very little magic and what they did show was able to be written off as imagination. '' ''One day while they were riding through the forest, something spooked the horses. Both girls were through clear off and would have been thrown into the horses's trampling path, when their magic had not put them in a tree out of harm's way. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS (Attributes, Skills) Sofia - creative, disciplined, idea-driven Isabella - adventurous,energetic, idea-driven Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES (Attributes, Skills) Sofia - lack public speaking skills, quiet, clumsy Isabella - disorganized, risk-taker, talkative Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) Sofia is a kind and gentle girl. She loves to write and is imaginative. Isabella is engergetic and loves adventure. She loves sports and loves hearing about Quidditch. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model Sofia has green eyes and Isabella has brown eyes. They are about medium height. Also medium weight. Sofia usually wears a necklace. Isabella doesn't. Sofia has shoulder length hair. Isabella has longer hair. Student or Graduate: Current student :Third year Roleplayed by: Username User name: ¤I am me, and that is who I want to be¤ (talk) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) Time and date 02:10, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Approved Since you've waited so long, I'll let the shortness slide. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 10:34, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Isabella Sofia